


Second Verse, Same as the First

by ami_ven



Series: How About Forever [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Why did we ever think this was a good idea?”





	Second Verse, Same as the First

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt # 291 "exhausted"

“Why did we ever think this was a good idea?” muttered Rodney, flopping face-down onto their bed.

John, who’d already been lying there, rolled closer and snorted against his shoulder. “Hey, you’re not the one who spent _eleven hours_ in labor.”

“Isaac is four months old, Sheppard. When are you going to stop using that excuse?”

“Never,” said John. “I get to hold this over him his entire life. Just like I do with Zoe.”

“I don’t remember being this tired with her,” said Rodney. He stood, weaving a little as he walked to the dresser. “You want your girl pajamas or your regular ones?”

John had been female for a year and a half when he’d had Zoe, and was coming up on sixteen months with Isaac, but Rodney hadn’t gotten any more tactful in all that time.

“It’s a nursing camisole,” John said. “But, yes, I want that and my blue plaid plants.”

Rodney tossed them over and rooted through the drawer for his own pajamas. “Seriously, wasn’t Zoe sleeping through the night at this point?”

It took serious effort for John to stand up and start taking off his uniform. “You heard Carson,” he said, tossing his shirt vaguely in the direction of their hamper. “Each kid is unique and progresses at their own pace.”

“That is a bunch of hooey, to cover the woeful inadequacies in the medical knowledge of child development,” said Rodney, just as he got stuck in his own t-shirt.

John laughed and came around the bed to help him. “Hey, we did okay with Zoe, I think we’ll do just as okay with Ike.”

“As if I would doom my children to be just ‘okay’,” Rodney huffed, but he pulled John closer, “Our children are _amazing_.”

“Yeah, they are,” John agreed. “And they’re going to seem even more awesome after we’ve gotten some sleep.”

“Sleep,” repeated Rodney. “I remember that.”

John kissed him, then moved back around the bed to put on his pajamas and crawl into bed. It took Rodney a moment longer, and when he slid under the covers, John snuggled up against him.

“Guess what, Rodney?” he said. “The baby’s yours.”

Rodney snorted. “Not when he wakes up hungry.”

“Oh, he’s _especially_ yours then,” said John.

“Remind me why I wanted to have babies with you, Sheppard?”

John grinned. “Because you love me.”

Rodney smiled back. “Yeah, I do.”

THE END


End file.
